<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peter's little love by Puppetmaster16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910542">Peter's little love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetmaster16/pseuds/Puppetmaster16'>Puppetmaster16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abused Stiles Stilinski, Abusive Sheriff Stilinski, Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetmaster16/pseuds/Puppetmaster16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles couldn't take it any more,he just wanted to end it all but what happens when a certain creeper wolf stops him</p><p> </p><p>⚠️Warning abuse and attempt suicide ⚠️</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peter's little love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I recently got grammarly to help with my spelling and punctuation so I thought I would redo this chapter. to anyone who read this chapter before or any newcomers, I would love your advice on how to better my writing so please comment</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He tried, but he couldn't stand it anymore, so he went under the floorboards where he keeps all of his stuff, since his dad found his stuff in the vent 2 years ago</p><p>Flashback</p><p>Stiles just got home from school when he saw his dad's car (he shouldn't be here) dad I'm home he yelled, Stiles come here his dad yelled from upstairs angrily (what did I do this time) when he saw his dad he was in stiles room when he stepped through the door he noticed his vent open and his dad holding his pacifier and his bottle, what is this shit Stiles huh he said angrily slapping stiles face cutting it open with his ring, That's how it started stiles dad started hitting him every day for no reason</p><p>End flashback</p><p>The last 2 years have been hell for Stiles that's why he will take his life, stiles searches for his razor blade and pills, he wants to make sure he can't be saved but as he cuts someone stops him.</p><p>2 hours ago</p><p>Peter's POV<br/>When stiles came in, I could smell the blood on him, I don't think anybody else cared enough to notice him come in. As the pack meeting continued on, I noticed stiles fidgeting and the strong scent of depression. When the pack meeting was over, I followed stiles home because I was worried about him. When he went into his room I climbed up to his window.</p><p>I'm shocked at what I see, I see stiles lifting the floorboards in his room and grabbing what looks like pills and razor blades, as stiles cuts down his arm I come in through his window and yell STOP</p><p> </p><p><br/>Peter stopped stiles and rapped his arm Why would you do this to yourself? Why do you care, he spoke angrily? Because I'm in love with you stiles I've been in love with you since I first saw you in the hospital. I don't want your pity, nobody could ever love someone as ugly as me stiles said sadly.</p><p>Stiles look at me peter lifted stiles chin you are beautiful he declared and then kissed him, at first stiles didn't kiss back and peter thought he didn't love him too but then style kissed back, they kissed happily until they heard the sheriff's car pull up</p><p>You need to go stiles said, but then he saw an expression in Peter's eyes that he never wanted to see again the look of regret, so he kissed peter again quickly, Peter I love you but my dads here you need to go</p><p>Stiles the sheriff screams angrily while moving up the stairs New plan hide but no matter what you hear, stay hidden stiles said pushing Peter into the closet just as the sheriff walked in Why didn't you answer when I called the sheriff said angrily</p><p>I didn't hear you Stiles said scared of what his father will do to him Peter could smell the fear coming from stiles Bull shit I know you heard me you little faggot (cringe) the sheriff said punching Stiles in the face busting his lip open</p><p>as stiles held his face Peter stepped out of the closet and punched the sheriff hard enough to knock him out, then he looked at Stiles Why didn't you say anybody</p><p>I was scared, and I didn't think anyone cared, but now I know at least one person cares about me. If you don't mind me asking how did this all start, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. it's okay I'll tell you but you probably won't love me anymore, I'll Always Love You Stiles.</p><p>It started when dad found the stuff that I was hiding in the vent, I took it from him and now it's under the floorboards you can look if you want. Peter walked over to where he saw Stiles get the pills and the blade, but he couldn't believe what he was seeing he saw multiple pacifiers and stuffed animals bottles even a onesie.</p><p>Stiles are you a little peter said calmly all Stiles could do was not his head then Peter gave him a hug how could you think I wouldn't love you because of you being a little I will forever love you baby boy that made stiles smile he never felt this wanted before, and he was happy, but then he felt himself slipping into little space No not now</p><p>What's wrong Peter said worriedly My mind wants to slip into little space right now no I don't want to go into little space right now That's okay baby boy I'll take care of you Peter replied as Stiles slipped into little space when stiles got all giggly that's when Peter knew he was in little space</p><p>Hey baby boy we need to pack some of your stuff so you can move in with me okay Otay Peter took one of styles backpacks and started filling it with clothes but as he was getting stuff from under the floor, he found more blades, so he threw them in the trash can and declared he would never let Stiles get that depressed again. After he was finished packing up Stiles stuff, he heard him say uppies while making grabby hands, so he picked Stiles up and put him on his hip are you ready to leave baby. Can I have my paci pwees</p><p>Here you go baby boy Peter said handing Stiles his pacifier now are you ready to go Mmhm, Peter carried Stiles out to the car and buckled him into the passenger seat then he got into his seat buckled in and started driving to his apartment</p><p>Time skip to Peter and Derek's apartment</p><p>After Peter took the key out of the ignition he looked over and the saw that Stiles was a sleep with his pacifier in his mouth, he's so cute he thought while picking him up.</p><p>Daddy stiles said sleepily It's ok baby I got you, you can go back to sleep Otay stiles said at barely a whisper as he fell back to sleep Peter carried Stiles up to his room and laid him down as he was laying him down Derek walked into the room What's stiles doing here Derek said confused That's his story to tell not mine, as Peter said that he heard stiles having a bad dream No don't kill him kill me, leave him alone Stiles wake up Peter said shaking him awake Stiles woke up crying but when he saw Peter he hugged him and cried into his shoulder Shh, It's ok baby boy, you Want to talk about it.He-he killed you Daddy Who, John he said crying.</p><p>Why would Sheriff stilinski kill Peter and why are you calling him John instead of dad and why did you call Peter Daddy Derek said confused? Why is dewek here, We both live here Peter said noticing styles yawning I'll be right back he said while grabbing the adult baby bottle out of Stiles backpack, he walked to the kitchen and heated up some milk. What are you doing? Derek asked confused for like the 5th time that day.</p><p>What's it look like I'm doing I'm making my baby some milk to help him go back to sleep the microwave went off and Peter checked the milk to make sure it's not to hot then he went back to stiles and handed him the bottle Stiles, while Stiles drank his milk Peter could tell he was becoming sleepy, so he got Stiles stuffies out of his bag and put them on the bed.</p><p>Is someone going to explain this to me Derek yelled angrily making stiles flinch and then stiles started to cry, Look what you did Peter said to Derek before going to stiles to comfort him shh it's ok he can't hurt you any more he said hugging stiles and running his fingers through his hair, they stayed like that until stiles fell asleep. Leave Peter spoke looking at Derek,But I said leave, after Derek left Peter fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>